Miedo a Santa Claus
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: La Navidad ha llegado, y eso solo significa que ese vagabundo gordo y de barba entraría en la noche a la casa de los niños para dejar los regalos, pero al llegar a la casa de los Uchiha "Santa" se encontró con tres niños preparados para deshacerse de él.


_**B**ueno este es el primer One-Shot que escribo, y el primero de mis fics en estar terminado x), se me ocurrió al ver uno de los adornos de mi casa, donde la cara de Santa -para mi- es un poco aterradora. _

**_Publicaciones: MSS y fanfiction_**

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**¿Por qué tenerle miedo a Santa Claus?**_

—Sakura-Chan, soy claustrofóbico.

La pequeña pelirrosa de tan solo siete años mira confundida al niño rubio que esta temblando frente a ella, y luego mira a su alrededor, ambos están encerrados en uno de los armarios de la casa Uchiha, un armario pequeño, lleno de abrigos y totalmente a oscuras _-Por suerte ella ya no le teme a la oscuridad-_, Naruto los encerró a ambos, así que obviamente, claustrofóbico no es.

Arquea una ceja y lo mira fijamente, él aún espera a que ella le ayude con su fobia, porque después de todo, ella es la niña más lista que conoce así que debe saber cómo ayudarlo.

—¿Qué significa claustrofóbico? —Pregunta ella y el Uzumaki la mira confundido.

—Miedo a Santa Claus…**—**Responde en un susurro, y Sakura se ríe. **—**¡Sakura-Chan deja de reírte!, te lo conté a ti y no al Teme, porque pensé que tú me ayudarías.

Ella deja de reír y mira con curiosidad a Naruto, quien se ha sonrojado.—No entiendo. ¿Por qué tendrías que temerle a Santa?

—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Por qué no debería temerle?. —Ella sonríe esperando la "lógica" explicación de su amigo—Una vez cada año, un vagabundo viejo y panzón entra a tu casa , ¡Mientras tu duermes, Sakura-chan! —Y Naruto ha gritado tan alto, que alguien ha descubierto su escondite.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?** —**Pregunta Sasuke .

—Nada que te interese, Teme.

—Sasuke-Kun, Naruto le tiene miedo a Santa Claus. —Confiesa Sakura con una sonrisa.

—¡Sakura-Chan! Era un secreto.** —**Se queja el rubio.

—Eres un miedosito, Dobe.** —**Se burla, pero es un niño así que la curiosidad lo invade y pregunta —¿Qué es lo que te da miedo de Santa?

Naruto tuerce la boca. —Si quieres saberlo, entra y cierra la puerta.

—¿Por qué?

—No me arriesgaré a que "él" me escuche, Teme, ¡Él ve todo lo que haces, en todo momento!

—Si yo fuera ustedes, no me encerraría en ese lugar. — Dice una voz a sus espaldas, y los tres niños voltean a verlo claramente confundidos —A Santa le gusta aparecerse en los lugares pequeños y oscuros. —Naruto mira a Itachi con el ceño fruncido, no entiende la lógica de su comentario —Solo piénsalo, le gusta entrar por la chimenea en lugar de por una ventana o por la puerta. En definitiva le gustan los espacios pequeños — Y en menos de dos segundos Naruto ha abandonado el armario. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sonríe. —Si quieren saber más sobre la verdad de Santa Claus los espero en mi habitación. Solo ahí no nos escuchara.

Naruto no pierde ni un segundo en seguir a Itachi, porque al parecer él si sabe lo aterrador que es el viejo gordo vestido de rojo, y al ser mayor tendría que saber cómo ayudarlo.

—Vamos.** —**Dice Sasuke ayudando a Sakura a ponerse de pie.

—Yo creo que miente, es imposible que Santa sea malo.

—Hmn.

**. .**

Itachi se ha sentado en el suelo y los tres pequeños niños a los que no debería de estar asustando están sentados en cojines en frente de él, esperando a que decida empezar a compartir su sabiduría, Naruto está impaciente, Sakura lo mira curiosa y Sasuke está esperando a que él hable, para saber si debe o no tenerle miedo a Santa.

—Bien. Este miedo es conocido como "Claustrofobia"

—Eso significa miedo a los espacios cerrados**—**Contradice Sakura, y él ya lo esperaba, desués de todo ella es la más lista de los tres.

—Eso es lo que te han hecho creer**—**Dice, y ella lo mira confundida—Claustrofobia, la palabra proviene del latín "Claus" que hace referencia a Santa Claus y del chino "trofobia" que significa gato**—** los tres niños lo miran confundidos— como saben los gatos tienen siete vidas, y eso da miedo, por lo que "trofobia" también significa miedo.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que da miedo de Santa? —Pregunta Sasuke.

—Él te ve en todo momento Teme, ¿¡Qué parte de eso no te da miedo!?

—Bueno...**—**Itachi los interrumpe antes de que ellos dos empiecen a pelear. — Lo que causa miedo…** —**Levanta uno de sus dedos —Su macabra risa "Jo, Jo, Jo"**—**Levanta otro de sus dedos**—**Su extraño gusto por los niños y esa necesidad que tiene por ganarse su cariño y confianza**—**Levanta un dedos más**—** Su ropa misteriosamente roja, ¿Quién viste completamente de rojo?** —**Levanta un cuarto dedo**—**Y ese saco gigante, que siempre está cargando.

Naruto asiente. Ese tipo, Santa Claus, es simplemente escalofriante.

Sakura lo mira confundida—En ese saco lleva los regalos

—Error.** —**Contesta Itachi—Santa roba los juguetes de otros niños y algunos se le llegan a caer. Y tú obviamente crees que te ha dado un regalo, pero no es así…

—¿Y por qué están envueltos?** —**Pregunta Sasuke quien comienza a pensar que su hermano mayor se ha vuelto loco.

—Porque el sujeto tiene esa extraña manía de envolver lo que roba.

Los dos niños que no sufren de "Claustrofobia" lo miran escépticos.

—Lo que mi tío Jiraya me dijo fue que ese viejo barbón tiene que hacer algo para ser un Santo. Así que lo que hace es regalar juguetes a los niños del mundo. Pero no lo hace por ser una buena persona, lo hace porque si es un Santo obtiene poderes asombrosos ¡´ttebayo! Santa Claus es un tipo malo.

Itachi sonríe al ver que, tanto su hermano como Sakura han empezado a dudar sobre su idea de Santa Claus. —Si, también puede ser eso. Solo piensen en el tipo de regalos que da**—**Los tres lo miran sin comprender **—**Sus regalos varían desde pequeños objetos que fácilmente podrían atragantar a un niño pequeño, hasta objetos electrónicos que los aíslan de la realidad y de los estudios.** —** Los tres asienten. —Por lo que obviamente sus intenciones no son para nada buenas.

—¡Además no siempre te trae lo que pides!** —**Grita Naruto enojado y cruza sus brazos.

—Cierto.** —**Apoya Sakura frunciendo el ceño, pues aún recordaba como el año pasado ella no recibió la _barbie_ que había pedido, pero Santa si se la dio a Ino ¡Eso fue tan injusto!

Sasuke aparta la vista.—Eso puede ocasionar un gran trauma**—**Susurra, recordando como se había portado de excelente manera durante un año y Santa no había cumplido con lo que pidió ¿¡Qué tan difícil era para Santa hacer a Naruto alérgico al Ramen!?, en vez de eso le había traído un arco con flechas, obviamente se la había pasado golpeando a Naruto, pero las puntas de las flechas no eran lo suficientemente puntiagudas ¡Ni siquiera tenían forma de punta!, así que no servían para causar un nivel adecuado de dolor. ¡Había desperdiciado un año completo portándose como un angelito para nada!

—Y ¿Qué tengo que hacer para dejar de temerle?** —**Pregunta Naruto. Sasuke y Sakura también esperan la respuesta de Itachi, ya que gracias a la información recibida han comenzado a temerle a ese viejo barbudo.

—Simple**—**Contesta y pone una expresión seria —Dale la cara. Un duelo mano a mano o con armas, después de todo él tiene ventaja sobre ustedes.

—¿Por qué?** —**Pregunta Sasuke. **—**Él es un viejo, y además es gordo, no podrá moverse con rapidez.

—El estar gordo le facilitara una lucha sumo o el aplastarte con facilidad—Contesta Itachi. **—**Además hace mucho que no se baña, ni se tiñe las canas o se afeita , te puede marear con su hedor.

—Entonces, ¿Nos ayudarás? — Preguntó Naruto esperanzado.

—Yo no puedo...

—¿Por qué?** —**Pregunta Sasuke un poco enojado, con Itachi seguro que vencerían a Santa.

—Ya no soy un niño como ustedes, por lo que no puedo ver a Santa. Solo les estorbaría.

—Pero, si no estamos dormidos, Santa no vendrá, pero si nos dormimos no podremos atacarlo**—**Dice Sakura, esperando a que Itachi tenga una solución

—Bueno… podrían hacerse los dormidos, Santa se confiara y no sospechara que en verdad están despiertos.

Sasuke frunce el ceño. —Si nos vigila todo el tiempo, entonces ya escucho nuestro plan

—No— Itachi sonríe**—**Mi habitación esta fuera del radar de Santa, así que no se ha enterado de nada.

—¿Por qué tu habitación esta fuera del radar de Santa?** —**Pregunta Naruto molesto, eso definitivamente era injusto.

—Porque como Santa ya no me trae regalos, ya no me vigila.—Itachi se levanta del suelo, porque su imaginación ya ha alcanzado su límite y si preguntan más probablemente se den cuenta de su mentira.—Así que vayan a prepararse para su pelea.

**. . .**

Faltaban poco minutos para que el reloj marcará las doce, Itachi estaba arriba en su habitación, probablemente dormido, y los adultos aún seguían en la fiesta de Navidad que había organizado Tsunade, y tanto Naruto como Sakura habían conseguido el permiso de quedarse a dormir en la casa del Uchiha, porque después de todo si atacaban a Santa Claus individualmente no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

Los tres pequeños niños se encontraban ocupando sus posiciones de batalla en la sala de la casa Uchiha _-lugar donde se encontraba la chimenea-,_ la habitación era únicamente alumbradapor la luz de la luna, ya que se suponía que nadie estaba despierto.

—No olviden el plan** —**susurra Naruto, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los sillones de la Sala del Uchiha.

—No somos tú, Dobe** —**Contesta Sasuke apuntando su flecha a la entrada de la Chimenea, por donde Santa Claus podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

**—**Alguien entró por la puerta**—**Susurra Sakura, apretando más el agarre de su bate.

Naruto frunce el ceño y acerca a él la cubeta donde tiene toda clase de proyectiles. —No puede ser Santa, él entra por la chimenea.

—Habrá escuchado nuestro plan o descubierto que en verdad no estamos dormidos.**—**Sasuke se puso de pie y apuntó su flecha hacía la entrada de la sala. —Prepárense…

Sakura camina silenciosamente acercándose más al lugar por donde entrará Santa, después de todo ella es la encargada de dar el primer golpe, así Santa se confiaría de que solo se trataba de ella y le daría la espalda a Naruto y Sasuke.

El sonido de unos cascabeles se escucharon y Naruto frunció el ceño, preparándose para enfrentar al tipo gordo que le daba miedo.

—No lo arruines, Dobe.

—Cállate Teme.

Y todo sucedió tan rápido, el sujeto barbudo apareció y se sorprendió al verlos despiertos y ¿A punto de atacarlo?, Sakura lo golpeó antes de que él pueda reaccionar, Naruto y Sasuke también comenzaron con su ataque, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle algo a Sakura.

—¡Alto!** —**Grita el sujeto cuando una las flechas de Sasuke le ha dado en un ojo. Pero ninguno de los tres niños detienen su ataque —¡Están atacando a Santa!.

—Esperen, algo no está bien.**—** Sasuke deja de lanzarle flechas y mira a sus compañeros que lo han ignorado por completo.

El sujeto intenta salir de la sala pero les es imposible ya que Sakura le ha lanzado el bate y le ha dado justo en la cabeza logrando que cayera al suelo. —¡Les traeré carbón por el resto de su vida!

—¿Qué sucede, Teme?, no dejes de atacarlo o se pondrá de pie.

—No es Santa**—** Dice, por lo que dejan de atacar al impostor.

Sakura enciende la luz. Y en definitiva el sujeto que esta quejándose en el suelo de la sala no es Santa Claus, ni siquiera un tipo gordo o alguien barbudo y viejo.

—¿Quién es?** —**Pregunta Sakura.

Naruto lo mira con el ceño fruncido. —¿Algún secuaz de Santa?

—¿Por qué estás disfrazado de Santa, Obito? —Pregunta Sasuke.

El pelinegro mira a los tres niños, nadie le había advertido que entregar los regalos fuera algo tan difícil o peligroso. —Pues… No sé. Supongo que el espíritu maligno de Santa Claus se apodero de mi cuerpo.** —**Dice, porque después de todo no puede decirle la verdad de Santa Claus a unos niños de apenas siete años.

—¿El espíritu de Santa?** —**Pregunta Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Santa Claus es un fantasma? —Preguntan Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto**—**Contesta Obito poniéndose de pie. —Cada navidad se adueña del cuerpo de Adolescentes y adultos para así poder llevar los regalos a todos los niños en el mundo.—Los tres lo miran dudosos. —Solo piénsenlo, si Santa solo fuera una persona, no podría llevar los regalos a todos los niños del mundo en tan solo una noche.

Naruto asiente.** —**Tiene sentido

Sakura frunce el ceño. —Pero los fantasmas no existen.

—Hm…—Sasuke simplemente busca su regalo en esa bolsa negra que llevaba Obito, ya que decidió que poco importaba quién fuera en realidad Santa Claus mientras que él siguiera recibiendo regalos cada año.

_. . ._

_.._

_._

___Fin._

* * *

**E**spero les haya gustado :)

¿Me regalan reviews?


End file.
